Unique
by xTallyxPennyx
Summary: A new girl joins the B.P.R.D. Her abilities unique and undefined, how far will she push herself for a new start? Possible romance.
1. Introduction

**Hey, Welcome to my first Multichapter Hellboy FF. I hope it reads well, also in later chapters if I get a character wrong, you can tell me as long you aren't nasty about it. Also my homepage has this OC's 'Profile' It tells you her peronal information, Age and such, if your interested. Enjoy the intro**

* * *

It was late, about 10pm, which is why Penny had been so surprised find a coffee shop open. The small deck outside the shop, where she was sitting, was being cleared of tables and chairs. Penny turned her head to look at the empty streets, sipping her coffee as she did so. Sighing, Penny leaned back against the chair, so she could stare up at the sky and count the stars. A small smile graced her lips, she never got to relax like this.

Suddenly her throat began to tighten, Penny straightened putting the blame on the stretching of her neck. Unfortunately it only worsened, pushing out of her seat Penny stumbled to the counter.

"Was there nuts in that?" Penny found herself gasping the words rather than speaking clearly.

"Yeah" The blonde teen answered in a bored tone "Its our Hazelnut Special"

"Call a-" Penny suddenly collapsed, terrifying the young man behind the counter.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Penny groaned, her head felt like it had stuffed with cotton wool. Her eyes flickered open cautiously, her vision was slightly blurred as she looked around. A dark-haired woman was standing at the bottom of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" She smiled sweetly at her, too sweetly.

"Who are you?" Penny stared at the woman, she wasn't dressed like a nurse or a doctor.

She smiled again "Elizabeth Sherman, but everyone calls me Liz."

"I'm Penny"

"I know" Liz smiled "I was sent here to offer you a job."

"A Job?" Penny groaned, she needed the money "What kinda job?"

"At the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence. B.P.R.D for short" Liz smiled "We need some-one with your abilities."

Inwardly Penny panicked, what did she know about her? "What ability?" She asked calmly.

"Your ability to adapt to survive in different environments"

A small part of Penny screamed at her to run, "I have no idea what you are talking about"

Liz sighed "Look, at the B.P.R.D. we remove threats, dangerous creatures away from humans, we keep protect the human race from the magical race. I know about your ability, and you should know I have one too."

Penny remained silent while she stared at Liz, her mind was running over her words again and again.

"You wouldn't have to stay if you didn't like it there" Liz looked at her "Will you come?"


	2. Meeting Abe

Penny stood awkwardly in the middle of the B.P.R.D.'s large library. Ever since Liz had left to report her arrival to some important agent, she had been stuck in here wringing her hands. Anxiously, Penny walked over to one of the numerous bookcases to examine it contents and take her mind off the monsters outside the doors.

"Lonely Angels, Black Stars, Heart of the Hunter" Penny read the book titles aloud as her fingers ghosted along their spines, a smile flashed across her face "Black Beauty" Penny lifted her hand to pick it up when a tapping sound startled her.

Penny jerked back from the bookcase and whirled around trying to find the source of the sudden sound.

"Sorry"

Penny turned around again, who was that?

"Where are you?" Penny demanded, a confident tone in her voice despite how she was feeling.

"Behind you"

Penny turned around quickly, she frowned at what she saw, an aquarium? There was a shape in the water though. Slowly, Penny walked forwards, her eyes fighting to make the image less blurry. She stopped next to some form of book stand, and saw what was in the tank. Shock filled her, it was a man, he was slightly fish-like but a man. His skin appeared to be a light blue-green colour with darker stripes of blue-green. His large, almond shaped eyes were focused on her.

"Could you turn the pages?"

Penny nodded her head and turned the pages of the five books.

"Who and what are you?" Penny blurted out at him, Penny mentally smacked herself, what a time for her bluntness to make an appearance.

The creature, obviously, looked very taken aback but quickly answered her "Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner. I am Abraham Sapien, but most people call me Abe"

"Okay, but what are you? I go fish-like in water but this is pushing the limits"

A small sigh escaped Abe, as he tapped the glass beside a small note before he swam off. Penny sighed, that usually happened to her. She walked over to the sign to read it.

_'Icthyo Sapien 14th April 1865'_

"1865" Penny said frowning

"That note was found with him" Liz said startling Penny

"I've offended him" Penny stated while walking over to her "Thanks to my natural charm"

Liz frowned "There's another member of the team that's different, one I think you should meet separately from the rest. You see he isn't exactly human."

Penny gave her an odd look "Isn't exactly human?"

"He's ..Uh... a Demon"

* * *

**Hey, Hope you liked it. All the book names are made up execpt for Black Beauty. Review _Please_  
**


	3. Hellboy

_'So many cats'_ Penny gaped as she looked around the spacious room, watching as the felines jumped about the room.

"He should be here soon" Liz smiled "He was just finishing up in the gym when I saw him"

Penny smiled and nodded her head "But, what's the candy for?"

"He loves it" Liz replied as if stating the most important fact in the world.

"And cats" Penny added with a small laugh

Liz grinned "Yeah, if Red starts getting irritated, just hand it over"

"That I can do." Penny smiled "I've never had a back-up before"

A small laugh escaped Liz before she replied "Also don't stare"

"Okay. Is he shy?"

"No, it just annoys him" Liz watched as Penny started to point at the cats, clearly trying to count them

"Anything in-particular?" Penny asked indulging a black and white cat that had been yowling at her.

"His horns" Liz replied, her face a picture of seriousness "He files them down to try to look more normal"

Inwardly, Penny groaned, the black and white cat wandered away from her "You weren't joking about him being a Demon were you?"

Liz just laughed in response, and shook her head. Liz walked over to the bed and sat down, Penny laughed as she was immediately mugged by several, brightly coloured fluffy kittens.

"I thought Demon's were supposed to big and mean" Penny smiled as more cats went to sit on the bed next to Liz "But all these cats..."

Liz cut her off "He's only mean to his enemies"

"And what about huge?"

"He's probably twice my height" Liz answered, trying to remove the cats from her body and failing.

The door slammed open behind Penny causing her to squeak in alarm and whirl around "Tall" Penny breathed upon seeing Red.

That had earned her a funny look "Not Demon? Stone Hand? _Ugly?_"

Penny shook her head, _was he testing her?_ "No, Uh... I always notice height first. Even the Blue guy in the fish tank was tall"

"Abe" Liz said reminding her

"Yeah, Abe" Penny agreed "Can I talk to him later? I've upset him, not sure how, but I have"

"You offended Blue?" Red looked aggravated as he walked over to the numerous TV's.

"I'm a blunt person" Penny replied picking up a ginger kitten, that had been winding itself around her legs "Wait" Penny frowned "Stone Hand?"

Hellboy lifted his right arm, stunning her Penny for a moment.

"Cool" Penny grinned, earning another funny look from the demon "You must be able to do some damage with that"

Liz stood up, finally winning the battle with the cats, and started walking over to Red. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Liz noticed a pink and white toothbrush sticking out of a tin of cat food.

"Red" Liz drew out each letter of the nickname, a low whine hinting at her tone.

"Yeah?" He asked boredly, not taking his eyes off the screens

"You promised" Liz replied agitated, her temperature started to rise.

Penny put the kitten on the floor, sensing an argument between the pair brewing, and walked over to the door, winding past several cats, and slipped out.

* * *

**Review! I'll die without them.**


End file.
